The reference in this specification to any prior publication (or information derived from it), or to any matter which is known, is not, and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or admission or any form of suggestion that the prior publication (or information derived from it) or known matter forms part of the common general knowledge in the field of endeavour to which this specification relates.
Presently, insulators, such as fibreglass insulators or the like, are often used in the roofs of buildings, in order to help maintain a particular temperature within the building.
Insulators are often inserted in between the roof sheet metal and the roof purlin or rafters. Current regulations require the achievement of certain R rating to the insulation installed under metal roof sheeting, which indicates the proportion of heat that can be maintained by the insulator.
However, the R rating of an insulator is often compromised by certain roof members compressing against each other, such as the roof safety mesh compressing the insulation against the metal roof sheet.
Accordingly, there is required a device/apparatus and/or method to substantially overcome, or at least ameliorate, one or more disadvantages of existing arrangements, or to provide an alternative to the existing arrangements.